Stories: Russia Hour
Story Written by: Redfork2000 Plot Alice goes to visit her cousin Allison in Russia, accompanied by her friends Blast and Tommy. Allison is excited because she's going to have her first official ballet show in a local theater. However, after an unfortunate incident, Allison breaks one of her legs. Since she won't be able to go to the show like this, she believes her dream of being a professional ballet dancer is ruined. That is... until they come up with an idea: have Alice take Allison's place in the ballet show, so that Allison's reputation as an artist isn't ruined. However, there's one problem to this plan: Alice doesn't know ballet! Will Blast and Tommy be able to help Alice learn ballet in time for the big night? Cast * Alice * Blast * Tommy * Allison * Dr. Sanders Story Alice, Blast and Tommy are walking across the snowy streets of Russia, wearing thick winter clothes to protect themselves from the cold. * Tommy: I can't wait to arrive to your uncle's house, Alice. * Blast: Yeah, it's freezing out here. * Alice: Uh... guys, there's something I should tell you before we arrive. * Blast: What? Is there something wrong with him? * Alice: No... there's nothing wrong with him. It's just that the last time we visited one of my relatives... * Blast: Not the cousin Louis thing again... in our defense, his dog attacked us first! * Alice: Just promise me you two will behave this time, ok? The trio arrives at a large building, and they enter to get to Dr. Sanders' apartment, which is on the last floor. * Alice: It's just that today's a big day for my cousin Allison. This night she's going to have her first official ballet show in a local theater, and I want her to feel she has all our support. This could be the beginning of her carreer as a professional ballet dancer! * Blast: Well, if you want some good support for your cousin, then you're in good company! * Alice: I am? * Blast: Sure! Tommy and I are the best giving support! * Tommy: We even brought our cheering equipment. It's in your backpack. * Alice: So that's why it feels so heavy... * Tommy: Give me a sec. As the three friends make their way upstairs, Tommy opens Alice's backpack, and begins taking things out of it. * Tommy: Let's see, where did I put it? (takes out some objects, and tosses them out of Alice's backpack) Somewhere under Blast's barbells, and my lawnmower, Blast's set of pokemon cards, your plasma cannon, my favorite yoyo, Blast's bananas he packed for snack time, my gardening shovel, the jar of peanut butter, Max's gameboy, Blast's pictures of Jaiden... * Blast: Hey! (blushes when Alice stares at him) You saw nothing, ok!? Tommy continues tossing out random objects as the three friends continue to walk upstairs. The stairs are now a mess, with all the things Tommy has dropped on them. Finally, after a long walk, the three friends make it to the top, and Tommy is still searching for his cheering equipment. * Tommy: Aw... let's see.. your rollerskates! (tosses them, and they land near right on the last step of the stairs) * Alice: Guys, even if you don't have your cheering equipment, it's ok. I think Allison will appreciate the fact that you're here. As Alice talks to Tommy and Blast, the door to Dr. Sanders' apartment is suddenly opened by Allison. Blast and Tommy are smashed between the door when it opens, so Allison only manages to see Alice. * Allison: Alice! I knew I heard you out here! Come in! Blast and Tommy come out from behind the door, still dizzy after being smashed by the door. They follow Alice as she enters the apartment with Allison. * Allison: Oh, you came with your friends? That's great! Hey guys, it's nice to see you again! * Blast: (still dizzy) Oh... no... the pleasure is all mine. Dr. Sanders comes into the room, and sees Alice. * Dr. Sanders: Alice! You're back! Come here and give your uncle a hug! Dr. Sanders hugs Alice very tightly, to the point where she can barely breathe, and after a moment, he lets go of her, as she falls onto the ground to recover from the hug. * Allison: Blast, Tommy, come on and join the hug! * Blast: Uh... actually, hugs aren't quite my thing. * Allison: Aw, don't be shy, Blast! Any friend of my cousin is a friend of mine! * Dr. Sander: Come on, boys. After how much you've helped my niece Alice, we'll always consider you a part of the family! * Blast: Alright... after all, who can resist a strong family hug? Alice, Dr. Sanders and Allison hug Blast and Tommy together. They hug them so tightly, that Blast and Tommy feel like they're getting squished. After the hug ends, Blast and Tommy excuse themselves and head to another room. Meanwhile, Dr. Sanders and Allison talk with Alice. * Dr. Sanders: We're so glad you came for Allison's first ballet show. * Allison: To be honest, I was a bit nervous. But with you guys here supporting me, I think I don't have anything to worry about. * Alice: Well, that's why we're here. Meanwhile, Blast and Tommy end up entering the kitchen. There, Tommy sees a jar with something dark-colored inside it. * Tommy: What's that, Blast? * Blast: Let me see... (checks the jar's label) It says... caviar. * Tommy: What's that? * Blast: I think I've heard of it before. It's some kind of expensive food rich people eat. * Tommy: How does it taste? * Blast: Beats me. * Tommy: Should we give it a try? * Blast: Hm... I guess we can try a bit without anyone knowing. Blast and Tommy try a bit of caviar from the jar. * Blast: Hm... it tastes kind of salty. * Tommy: Not bad. * Blast: It's actually pretty good when you get used to it. * Tommy: Can we eat some more? * Blast: Sh... Let's get a bowl. While Blast and Tommy are grabbing some jars of caviar and putting all the caviar into a large bowl, Alice, Allison and Dr. Sanders are still talking. * Allison: (excited) Oh, this is going to be so exciting! My first ballet show in a theater! And not only that, many famous people will be there. This could be my chance to begin a carreer as a professional ballet dancer! * Alice: (excited) I know! It's so exciting! By the way, don't forget about us when you become a famous star, ok? * Allison: Sure. I'll never forget about my family. Blast and Tommy walk back into the living room with a large bowl full of caviar. However, since Alice, Allison and Dr. Sanders are busy talking, they don't realize it. * Dr. Sander: And once the show is over, we'll invite everyone to a big celebration. I even bought some jars of caviar just for the occasion! * Alice: Wow... that's really expensive. So we'll actually get to eat those delicately salted and seasoned fish eggs? * Blast & Tommy: (the both stop eating) FISH EGGS!? Blast and Tommy look at each other, disgusted by the fact that they're eating fish eggs. They end up dropping the bowl on the floor. * Allison: It will be the best night ever! Just imagine me, dancing gracefully! (starts dancing ballet, unaware of what Blast and Tommy have done) I'll be known as the best ballet dancer in history! However, Allison steps on the caviar Blast and Tommy have dropped on the floor, and she begins to slip on it. * Allison: Whoa! * Blast: Watch out Allison! Allison keeps sliding until she reaches the stairs. There, she finally stops sliding. * Allison: Phew... * Alice: That was close. * Blast: Yeah. If she had fallen down those stairs, she could've broken a leg. Hoever, Allison accidentally steps on the rollerskates Tommy left by the stairs. This makes her slip, and fall all the way downstairs. Dr. Sanders runs out of the apartment, only in time to see his daughter fall all the way downstairs. Blast covers Tommy's eyes, as he knows this won't end well. Finally, after a few moments, Allison hits the bottom of the stairs. * Alice: Oh my, Allison! * Dr. Sanders: (runs his way down the stairs to help Allison) * Blast: Well... I guess we're not going to have that caviar celebration after all. * Alice: (stares angrily at Blast and Tommy) A couple of hours later, Alcie, Blast, Tommy, Dr. Sanders and Allison are seen at the hospital. Allison is on a hospital bed, with a cast on her right leg, while the others are with her. * Allison: (sad) Everything is broken! Including my dreams! With a broken leg, I won't be able to do my performance tonight! * Blast: Ouch... it's gotta feel bad to know you've let down all those famous people who were going to pay to see your performance... * Alice: Blast! * Blast: But think about it! All those people were willing to pay to go see that performance. She was going to be a star! * Alice: Don't forget this was all your fault! * Blast: My fault? Why? * Alice: You and Tommy started eating the caviar without anyone's permission, and you dropped in on the floor. That's what made Allison slip to the stairs. And Tommy, you left the roller skates there. I told both of you to behave, and just look at what you've done! * Allison: What do we do now? * Blast: Don't worry, I know exactly what to do! * Alice: Blast? * Blast: Tommy and I can put our star quality, undeniable talent and crowd pleasing stage act to good use! Free of charge! * Tommy: That way the famous people won't have to leave disappointed that there's no show! * Allison: You two? * Tommy: Yeah! We're professional enterfainers! * Allison: You mean, "entertainers". * Tommy: What did I say? * Allison: That's not going to cut it. These people will come to watch ballet. If they don't get what they want, they'll use their influence to ruin our reputation for good, and I'll never have a chance to become a famous ballet dancer ever again. * Blast: So, you mean we have to find someone to perform in your place? * Allison: Yeah, we'll need another ballet dancer to perform in my place. * Alice: But Allison, you're the most talented ballet dancer I know! No one could replace you! Suddenly, Allison smiles. She has an idea. * Allison: Alice! You could dance for me! * Alice: Me!? * Blast: That's a great idea! You look like her, and she looks like you! No one will know the difference! * Alice: But I can't dance. * Allison: Alice, don't forget that our grandmother used to be a great ballet dancer too! Ballet is in your blood as much as it's in mine! * Blast: Don't worry, Allison! This girl has been in worse situations than this! * Tommy: Yeah, we'll have Alice on her toes in time for the show! * Dr. Sanders: I hope so. Good luck Alice! * Allison: Make us proud! * Alice: Uh... ok? Blast and Tommy take Alice back to the apartment to practice. There, Alice is wearing a ballet suit, while Blast and Tommy are reading a book titled: "Ballet for Beginners". * Alice: Uh... I'm not sure of this, guys... * Blast: Not now, we're trying to read this. * Tommy: Let's see... I don't get this. * Blast: First position... second position... Agh! (tosses away the book, and a cat sound is heard in the background) We don't need this! How hard can ballet be? Just do some fancy hopping and prancing around. Alice starts dancing ballet, while Tommy goes to the piano to play some music for Alice to dance to. Although Alice isn't doing anything impressive, she's not doing too bad. * Blast: That's it! Express yourself with a lot of swirly, spinny things! Feel the music! However, Blast's smile soon turns into a worried face when Alice is starting to unintentionally dance towards the piano Tommy is playing. She ends up falling right on the piano, breaking it. * Blast: Ouch... Maybe try to feel the music a little less? * Alice: (gets up) Let me see that book! (grabs the book and reads it) Hm... this isn't that complicated. Let me try it again. After a few hours of practice, Alice is improving. * Blast: One, two, three, four! Now fly, Alice, fly! Five, six, seven! (Alice trips, and falls on Blast) Ouch... Be careful. * Alice: Sorry. I'm getting better, but I still have to practice a lot more. * Blast: Tommy, what time is it? * Tommy: It's six o'clock! * Alice: Six o'clock!? The performance will be in about two hours! * Blast: Ok, then practice for one more hour, and then we'll tell Dr. Sanders to take us to the theater. * Alice: I'm not sure I'll be able to do this with only one more hour of practice. * Blast: You'll be fine. Don't forget what Allison said: Ballet is in your blood! * Alice: I guess so... Training montage, where we see Alice practicing for an entire hour, while Tommy puts some epic training music on the radio. After the hour ends, Alice cleans the sweat from her face using a towel, while Blast and Tommy applaud for Alice's improvement. * Blast: I'm impressed! I can't believe you improved so much in only one day! * Tommy: Maybe Allison is right, and ballet is in her blood after all. * Alice: Well, to be honest, I did attend some ballet lessons when I was younger. So it's not like I learned it all in one afternoon. * Blast: Well, it's time to go to the theater. We have to get there on time for the big show! * Alice: Alright. Let's go. Dr. Sanders takes Blast, Tommy and Alice to the theater for the big performance. * Dr. Sanders: I'll go see Allison. Good luck Alice, make us proud! * Alice: I will. Dr. Sanders leaves to the hospital, while Blast and Tommy go backstage to help Alice get ready. * Blast: This is it Alice. And thanks to your hard work, dedication, and my expert instruction, you are ready to perform! * Alice: Oh, Blast, I'm really nervous! * Tommy: You don't have to be nervous. You'll only be facing a large crowd of famous people you've never seen before, who will be judging you in silence. * Alice: (even more nervous) I can't do this! I'm still a beginner! * Blast: Alice... (grabs Alice's hand, making her blush) You have no reason to be afraid. I know you can do this. Allison chose you to replace her for a reason. She trusts you. I trust you too. You know? Ever since I've met you, you've never ceased to surprise me with everything you're capable of. Alice, you're unstoppable. No matter what the problem might be, if someone you care about is on the line, you always step up to the challenge with courage. You're very smart, Alice, one of the smartest girls I've ever met. And, like Captain Red Shell would say... you have the heart of a warrior. You'd do anything for those you care about. I still can't believe you were actually able to defeat Boom yourself just to save me. Boom is a really tough guy! He's even stronger than me! You defeated a superpowered teen on your own. If you did that, what makes you think you can't do this? Allison is the one on the line now, and I know you'll do great, because you really care about your cousin, and you'd never let her down. That's the best thing about you, Alice. No matter what the problem might be, you'd do anything for your loved ones. * Alice: (blushes even more, and plays a bit with her hair, embarassed) Blast... thank you. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me. * Blast: Well, it's true. So go out there, and show everyone you can do it! * Alice: You're right! I'll do it! * Tommy: Go Alice! Alice gets up, and is ready to perform. However, as she walks to the stage for the show, she slips with a banana peel that's on the floor. Alice slips and falls, hurting herself. * Tommy: Alice! * Blast: Alright, who left this banana peel here? * Tommy: I dunno. I'm not even hungry. * Alice: Ouch... * Blast: Alice, are you ok? * Alice: I'm not sure. (tries to get up, but her ankle hurts a lot) I think I sprained my ankle. * Blast: What!? But Alice, the stage is set! Allison is counting on you! Cameras are rolling! The world is waiting to make you a star! * Alice: What are we going to do now? * Blast: I don't know! Aah! * Tommy: Hey, Blast, would now be a good time to try our act? * Blast: That's genius, Tommy! Alice, stay here and rest. Let Tommy and me handle this! * Alice: No, wait! (tries to get up, but she can't because of her sprained ankle) Ouch! * Blast: I said stay here and rest that ankle. Don't worry, Tommy and I will handle this. * Alice: That's exactly what I'm worried about! * Blast: Let's go Tommy, we have a show to save! * Alice: Guys! (Blast and Tommy leave) And... they're gone... Onstage, Blast and Tommy are seen wearing elegant, black suits with bowties. Suddenly, Tommy pulls out a large accordion. * Blast: Come on everyone! Put your hands together now! Blast claps while Tommy plays the accordion very poorly. People in the audience start yawning. * Tommy: (still playing the accordion very poorly) Blast, they're falling asleep! * Blast: No worries. I've got this. (to the audience) Good night everyone! You know, something really funny happened to me on the way here! The roads were covered in snow. We tried to find another route, but it was "snow use"! (sound of a cricket) Well... the thing is that we were all in a hurry. But I told me pal here... Hey, quit "russian" me! (laughs at his own joke, while Tommy is still playing the accordion poorly). * Tommy: Is it working? * Blast: (sees some of the people in the audience falling asleep) Gee... Hey, I can't blame you guys though. I'm just "Stalin" for time! (laughs at his own joke, but Tommy stop playing the accordion to facepalm) * Blast: Well, no need to be a bunch of "red squares" now. Hehe... (realizes the audience is hating his act) He... he... Tommy drops his accordion, embarassed, and suddenly, the audience starts applauding. Blast and Tommy look at them, happy. * Blast: Yeah! That's more like it! Tommy and Blast then realize that the spotlight is pointing towards their left, where Allison is coming onto the stage with her ballet suit. Blast and Tommy see her staring at them, and run away from the stage. Offstage, they find Alice, who has a bag of ice on her ankle. * Blast: Wait, how'd she get here? * Tommy: Is she really going to dance? * Alice: I'm just as confused as you guys. The music starts playing, and Allison begins her performance. She dances, performing incredible spins and movements in the air as she does so. * Blast, Tommy and Alice: Wow! Allison continues dancing, and the audience wakes up, applauds and cheers for her. Blast, Tommy and Alice awe in amazement as they see Allison doing her performance. Once the performance is over, the audience stands up and applauds, and even tosses roses at Allison. * Tommy: That was incredible! * Blast: Wait, didn't the doctor say it would take months to heal your fractured bone! * Alice: How did your injuries heal so quickly, Allison? * Allison: Dad did it! * Dr. Sanders: (comes) Remember I went to see Allison? You see, I thought of an idea. During my experiments, I had found a substance that accelerates the body's healing speed. I went to the hospital to use it on my daughter to heal her broken leg. And it worked! * Blast: That's awesome! * Alice: I'm glad to see you're ok, Allison. Hey, uncle, do you think you could apply some of that substance on my ankle. I sprained it right before the show. * Dr. Sanders: Sure. I've got some right here! Dr. Sanders grabs a jar of a pink substance, and applies it on Alice's ankle. * Dr. Sanders: Your ankle should be fine in a couple of minutes! * Alice: Thanks uncle! * Blast: Well, I guess this turned out better than I thought. * Tommy: Yeah, everyone ended pretty well! * Blast: So, are we going to celebrate? Alice, Allison and Dr. Sanders stare at the two boys. A while later, while everyone is eating and celebrating, Blast and Tommy are seen using brooms to clean Dr. Sanders' apartment. * Blast: Well, I guess we deserve it. * Tommy: Yeah... * Alice: Hey, guys! Want to eat something? * Blast: Sure, what do you have? * Allison: Caviar! * Blast and Tommy: Aah! (look away and continue cleaning) Alice, Allison and Dr. Sanders laugh together. Allison hugs Alice. * Allison: Thank you for coming. This day wouldn't have been as exciting if you and your friends hadn't been here. Sure, it wasn't nice to break my leg, but this day turned out to be great after all. * Alice: I'll always be willing to come support you. That's what cousins are for. THE END Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek Category:Stories Category:Finished stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000